Waiting Up
by gure
Summary: Hiko and Kenshin make good on a missed opportunity, causing Kenshin to arrive home later than he intended.
1. In Vino Veritas

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, and I borrowed a few lines from Maigo-chan's Ruroken translations, volume 19, act 167.

Summary: Hiko and Kenshin make good on a missed opportunity, causing Kenshin to come home later than he intended.

A/N: This first part is in answer to the "promises" theme at rkchallenge.

**In Vino Veritas**

By: gure

Kenshin watched quietly as Hiko took a small sip of sake. He savored it a moment, swallowed, then took a slightly larger sip. Finally, he looked over at Kenshin, regarding him critically.

"How much did you pay for this, baka deshi?"

Kenshin found it very difficult not to smile. While not a declaration of undying admiration for the sake, the fact that Hiko had commented at all spoke volumes. He had chosen well, then. He was no expert on the finer things in life, and had hoped this would be up to Hiko's standards. He had certainly paid enough. Hiko, however, didn't need to know that.

Deciding to ignore the comment, Kenshin picked up the jug sitting between them and refilled Hiko's dish. Then he poured a small amount for himself, returning the jug to its previous spot on their shared rock. He took a sip, and smiled. It was very good quality. Kenshin silently thanked the pair of old men who had directed him to their favorite vendor. It would seem those old-timers in the marketplace had known their sake.

The large, flat rocks near the river's edge were still warm from the sun, and Kenshin relaxed, enjoying the radiant heat in the failing evening light. Nights were always cooler on Hiko's mountain. The waterfall roared dully in the distance, and fireflies winked lazily over the river.

Kenshin remembered many evenings, much like this one, from when he was younger. There was something magical about watching the stars come out one by one, greeting the coming night.

_"In spring, cherry blossoms by night. In summer, the stars. In autumn, the full moon. In winter, the snow. These are always enough to make sake delicious. If it tastes bad, that's proof that there's something sick inside you."_

Hiko's words returned to him, and Kenshin paused, the sake dish halfway to his lips. For so many years, sake didn't taste good. Nothing tasted good. Kenshin had often doubted that it ever would. Now, however... He closed his eyes briefly, and took a small sip. Who would have ever thought he'd be sitting here, high above Kyoto, sharing a drink with his shishou, and it tasted good? Certainly not him.

That long-ago evening, there had been a lesson in those words, and an unspoken promise. He hadn't caught either, until it was much too late. He realized now that Hiko knew that passing on their style's final attack would be his end; it was tradition. He also understood that his ancient style was not meant to tear down governments. With such power, one had to answer only to oneself. To do otherwise would be to become a tool.

Kenshin wondered, knowing what he knew now, what he had learned the hard way, if Hiko had hoped to share sake with him before passing on the final technique. What if he had listened to Hiko, and had stayed on the mountain, letting the politics below play out? Kenshin lowered his hand, cradling the dish of sake in his lap.

It was foolish to dwell on what could have been. If he had stayed on the mountain, he never would have met Tomoe. He wouldn't know Kaoru now. Would he even have friends? Probably not. He'd likely be just as reclusive as Hiko. He snorted quietly. Now that was a frightening thought!

Hiko would have been long dead, now, because of him. Kenshin's mirth fell abruptly away. Regardless of his mistakes and the guilt he still carried, Kenshin was grateful that he was not responsible for Hiko's death. However odd their relationship may appear to others, they shared an understanding that suited them both.

A harsh jab in his side startled Kenshin from his musing, and he sloshed the sake in his lap. "Shishou!"

"Hn. You bring sake, insisting on a drink, and then you sit and daydream." Hiko narrowed his eyes, then reached for the jug, refilling his dish. He didn't offer to refill Kenshin's.

Kenshin looked at the wet stain on his hakama, and tried to sop up the excess with the sleeve of his gi. It was useless, he knew, and all he was succeeding in doing was smelling like a drunk. Giving it up as a lost cause, Kenshin refilled his own dish and took another sip.

"The sake is quite good, that it is." Kenshin looked out over the water, watching the fireflies. He sensed Hiko's sharp gaze, and ignored it. He didn't quite want to face his shishou and that appraising look.

After a moment, Hiko grunted and looked out over the water as well. "I'm glad it tastes good, baka deshi. If it didn't, there would be something wrong with you."

Kenshin whipped around to regard Hiko, but he had already stood, and was sedately walking away. He watched his retreating back, eyes huge with surprise, then his face softened and he whispered a quiet, "Shishou."

He slowly stood, then leaned down to retrieve the jug, which was considerably lighter than it had been. Kenshin took a moment to look out over the river, noting how the fireflies blinked like the stars overhead. With a quiet sigh, he turned and followed Hiko up the riverbank.


	2. Waiting Up

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A/N: The second half. After writing the first part, I just had to see what Kaoru would think. Kind of loosely connected, and they could stand alone, but I figured it might be nice to put them together.

**Waiting Up**

It was very late, when Kenshin quietly slid open the back door of the Aoiya and slipped inside. The inn was dark, and he assumed everyone had already gone to bed. He had, after all, told them his errand would be lengthy, and had asked them not to wait up.

He padded quietly through the dark inn, intent on climbing the stairs up to his room and falling gratefully into bed. He had stayed longer at Hiko's than he had intended, and the walk between the mountain and Kyoto was a goodly jaunt. A yawn escaped him as he headed for the stairs.

The barest sense of a presence, and a sudden, slight movement were his only warning. Kenshin had just enough time to throw an arm up to catch the bokken before it connected with his head. He made ready to swing his free fist when the identity of his attacker registered. Kaoru's shadowy form was tense and aggressive. He immediately checked his swing and let go of the bokken. He had nearly hit... "Kaoru-dono? What--"

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kenshin shook the confusion away. Time? He nearly hit Kaoru-dono, and she was worried about the time?

"This one is sorry, Kaoru-dono, for..." He waved his hand feebly, unable to articulate properly. It was much too similar to another incident, long ago. After visiting with Hiko, these thoughts were much closer to the surface than he would have preferred.

Kaoru stared at him a moment in the dimness, confused. Why was he flapping so? And what did that have to do with the late hour? Exasperated, she huffed out a breath and began again. "Kenshin, where have you been? It's so late, and we have to get up early to catch the train home! And you come back--" she paused, leaning a little closer, inhaling deeply, "--smelling like sake? What did you do, take a bath in it?"

"Eh?" She was too close, and he could hardly think. Wasn't she concerned about his display at all? He could have hit her! Sure, he was no Sano when it came to fists, but he could hold his own, sometimes...in a pinch. But all she wanted to know was why he smelled?

He muttered a soft, "Oro," and tried to sort through Kaoru's tirade. "Kaoru-dono, were you waiting up for this one?" In the dark. Why didn't she use a lamp?

Kaoru's growl of irritation and raised bokken answered for her. He shrugged off the questions in favor of catching the bokken again. Kaoru made a small, surprised noise as he said quietly, "Please, Kaoru-dono, not tonight." He was strung a little too tightly tonight to play Whack-the-Rurouni.

She gave her bokken a small tug, and he released it. Her brow crinkled in concern. "Kenshin, are you all right? Nothing happened, did it?"

Kenshin regarded her a moment. No, nothing had happened. At least not until she scared the daylights out of him this evening. He had _not_ been expecting anyone to be awake at this hour, although, thinking on it now, he shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't the first time he'd had someone wait up for him.

"No, Kaoru-dono. Nothing happened. This one...wasn't expecting anyone to be awake."

A knowing look came into Kaoru's eye, and Kenshin wondered nervously, what, exactly, it meant. "I startled you, didn't I?" Then she broke into a fit of giggles. Kenshin grimaced. She knew him too well.

"Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry. It's just that it was well past dark and you weren't home yet. I know you said not to wait up, but well..." She trailed off, fidgeting with the handle of her bokken.

"You were worried?" Kaoru nodded. He smiled reassuringly. Well, trouble did seem to follow him like a shadow. Kaoru's concern came from experience. He felt guilty for worrying her, but at the same time, had to admit it was kind of nice having someone who worried. His smile broadened.

"This one went to visit Shishou. It's a bit of a walk, and was bound to make for a late night."

"Oh...so that's why--" Kaoru regarded Kenshin critically. "You're not drunk, though."

"Oro?"

"You stink of sake, but you're not drunk...are you?" She leaned in close again, and peered up into his face.

"Er, no. Uh, this one...spilled some." Kenshin waited with resigned patience as Kaoru once again began to snort softly with laughter.

"Bet Hiko-san wasn't too happy about that!"

Kenshin smiled and shook his head in response. It had been an interesting visit. In some ways it was almost painful; the situation was so reminiscent of a time long past. Yet he was happy to share something as simple as a drink with Hiko.

At his silence, Kaoru looked at him again, and asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"This one is fine, Kaoru-dono." He smiled again, but it didn't feel quite genuine, and Kenshin winced internally at Kaoru's concerned expression. Apparently, it didn't look too genuine, either. Perhaps he should find a quiet spot and try to sort through his thoughts before going to bed. The roof might be a good place.

She regarded him silently, waiting. It was as though she was seeing how long it would take for him to crack.

Kaoru's staring was starting to unnerve him. Greatly. She was making a heroic attempt at boring a hole through his skull. With a chuckle he asked, "Can you see in there yet?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenshin's grin slid away, and he shrugged. "Not really. It's fine, Kaoru-dono. This one just did something that hadn't seemed possible before..." And he proceeded to crack, just as Kaoru had hoped.

He told her about his visit, and sitting by the river with Hiko. He told her about wondering how things might have been different had he stayed on the mountain. He explained how those very musings led to the sake stains. He even told her about his horror over nearly hitting her this evening.

The latter earned him a friendly swat and an affectionate, "Idiot." He was still a bit rattled by his reaction, but Kaoru's words helped. Would there ever be a time when she didn't forgive him? He quickly shoved that question away. He couldn't doubt her kindness. That would just open a door to a place he didn't want to contemplate.

What he didn't share, however, were Hiko's parting words on the riverbank. He decided to reserve that precious approval for just himself. No need to ruin Hiko's image.

By the time he had finished, they were both sitting side by side on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the other rooms. Kenshin yawned widely, and realized with a start that Kaoru, just by listening, had helped him sort through the evening's events. Everything seemed right, and good, and in its proper place. He looked over at Kaoru, and smiled sleepily. Well, almost everything.

Kaoru returned his smile, took his hand and pulled him up, then tugged him up the stairs. "C'mon, we've an early start in the morning. Make me wait like that again, and I'll whack you for sure!" Kenshin wrapped his fingers around her smaller ones, and allowed himself to be led.

At the top of the stairs, he gave her hand a little squeeze, and let it go. "Good night, Kaoru-dono."

She gave him a smile and stifled a yawn behind her hand. "See you in the morning, Kenshin."

He watched her retreat down the hall, and waited until her door slid closed. He sighed. There wasn't much of the night left, but a few hours of sleep would be better than none at all. He disappeared into the room, thinking of the train ride home, and Yahiko waiting for them when they returned.


End file.
